pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Millefeui Live ~I want you, Honey~
(Nota: Este es el reto que me dio Lily :v xDDD) ღ Información General ღ * Idol: Millefeui Lovelace (Objeto: Kirara) * Coord: Red Blood Lolita Coord * Cyalume Coord: Holic Trick M Cyalume Coord ''' * '''Canción: Blood, Sweat & Tears ღ Antes del Live ღ Millefeui: *Ya en el escenario* ... *Mente: Respira, respira, respira...* ... *Se ríe* Público: ¿.___.? Millefeui: Solo me queda aceptarlo~. Tengo que admitir que... Me gustas, Sakamaki Kanato-kun~ ...Por eso, quiero que seas mio, ¿si :3? *Mente: ASDASDASDASDASK *explota internamente por la risa y la vergüenza** Público: *Unos empiezan a hacer sus edits(?) y otros se quejan alv :v, pero el resto Millefeui: ...¡Me vestí para impresionarte! ¿me estás viendo? Porque yo te veo a ti, solo a ti n.n *Mente: Y si...Eso suena muy raro. MUY RARO ;-;* Así que, ven, mírame, ámame... Toma mi Llanto, sangre y sudor. ''*When de algo te sirven las lecciones de actuación de la escuela xdd* Público: *#Emocion v:* ღ Live ღ Toma mi llanto, sangre y sudor al bailar Hazlo ya, ya Toma mi aliento, sangre y sudor al cantar Hazlo ya, ya My blood, sweat & tears ''*el kirara comienza a brillar* Mi llanto, sangre y sudor Mi alma y mi corazón Sabes que todos te pertenecen Tu conjuro ha nublado mi mente Peaches and cream Sweeter than sweet Chocolate cheeks And chocolate wings Pero un demonio en tus alas veo yo. Tan agridulce te siento mi amor Kiss me, aun si hay dolor, tómame y haz que yo Ya no perciba el sufrimiento Baby, te beberé, me embriagaré en tu alcohol Sentirte, mi whiskey Toma mi llanto, sangre y sudor al bailar Hazlo ya, ya Toma mi aliento, sangre y sudor al cantar Hazlo ya, ya Want you honey, honey *el kirara vuela siguiendola en el baile* Honey, honey Want you honey, honey Honey, honey Want you honey, honey Honey, honey Want you honey, honey Honey, honey Aún si hay dolor, haz mas presión, así nunca me escaparé Tómame fuerte, agitame y así razonar no podré Kiss me on the lips, lips. Tan solo a mi, si Adicción tu prisión genera en mi, si Nadie ya ocupará lugar en mi interior Lo supe y aún así, bebí de tu poción Toma mi llanto, ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Millefeui aparece de pie en medio de una galería de arte, camina hasta quedar frente a una pintura abstracta que observa durante unos momentos, hasta que una pequeña corriente de viento la saca de sus pensamientos. Voltea hacia su derecha, al centro de la habitación, donde hay una estatua de un chico cinco centimetros más bajito que ella. Ella camina hasta ella, hace un movimiento con la mano como si estuviera acariciando el cabello de la estatua por un momento, observándola atentamente. Entonces, besa a la estatua en los labios. La escena cambia, ahora ella está de pie sobre un pedestal de mármol, con los ojos cerrados. La cámara da la vuelta, y de la nada ella aparece delante, sonriendo mientras parece que su mejilla derecha se agrieta desde debajo de su ojo como si fuera porcelana. Estira los brazos, como si estuviera abrazando al espectador. ~You're mine now~ sangre y sudor al bailar Hazlo ya, ya Toma mi aliento, sangre y sudor al cantar Hazlo ya, ya Want you honey, honey Honey, honey Want you honey, honey Honey, honey Want you honey, honey ---- CYALUME TIME!!! Honey, honey Want you honey, honey Honey, honey Asesiname con más pasión Cubre con tus manos mi visión Lo sé muy bien, jamás me pude negar No hay ninguna forma ya de escapar Porque tu eres mi adicción, dulce adicción, dulce siempre serás *El kirara vuela por todo el escenario* My blood, sweat & tears *El kirara crea una lluvia de brillos violetas* My blood, sweat & tears ღ Después del live ღ Millefeui: Te diré esto... Me gustas, y quiero estar a tu lado. *risita* Sé que algún día... algún día podré tomar tu mano. Quizás sea una locura... Pero... Solo te veré a ti, si tu solo me ves a mi... Toma todo de mi, mi amor, alma, sangre, sudor y lágrimas... Todas... son para ti Público: AWWW -es algo raro- pero AWWW ♡ Millefeui: *Sonríe* Te quie~ro, Kanato-kun, te quiero tener~ ♡ *sale del escenario* ... *Corre al camerino antes de que alguna fangirl o wota llegue a reclamarle/matarla(?)* ...Ok, después esto tendré que aclararlo en PriBook y Twitter :"v *revisa los memes que han hecho* ...En otros veinte minutos :'] (Notax2: La dvd no sabía que hacer exactamente so... esto salió :v XD) ღ Extra (vamo a calmarno, PriBook, Twitter, Prissap(?) ღ *Mientras tanto, después de haberse reído de los memes, y haber encontrado paginas haters(?)* En Twitter :v -Todo se llenó de hashtags, memes de sus otros ships en un titanic, memes de cualquier cosa y gente que solo vino a ver las imagenes(?)- @MillefeuiSweetty twitteo: ...Ok, estuvo shido el bardo y todo...Pero ERA UN RETO >://"v @MillefeuiSweetty respondió: ...No me maten plz *c esconde* @Millefeui Sweetty respondió: PD: ...¡LO SIENTO SI TE MOLESTÓ, KANATO-SAN! En PriBook -Lo mismo que en Twitter :v pero se llenó también de muchos imbox con amenazas, mensajes de decepción y animos por monton v:- Millefeui Lovelace ha actualizado su estado: ¡QUE ERA UN RETO >:'v! Pero meh... Se que es estar en un fandom, diviertanse :3 Chau~ PD: Perdon otra vez, Kanato-san :'v Prissapp -Sus amigos le mandan como 500 mensajes... cada uno- ~Candies~ Silver: ¿WUT DAFAK? ¿Porque no me contaste >:'v? ¡Yo te cuento mis problemas amorosos! Me dueles, Mille :"//v! Prometiste que me presentarías a tu primer novio >:'v (?) Hayate: Me dueles :'v ¡AUN NO APRUEBO A ESE CHICO >:'v! ¡NADIE SALDRA CON MI MEJOR AMIGA HASTA QUE YO COMPRUEBE QUE ES BUENO >:'v! Hanami: X2^2XSUPERSAIYANDIOS. Hanami: ¡MALDITA SEA, DESTROZAS MI OTP >:'v! ...Y además, ¡¿Porque no me contaste >:'v?! Minami: Yo solo quiero ver la discusion pero... ¡¿PORQUE?! ¡Puedes confiar en mi ;--;! Millefeui: ... Millefeui: Si les digo que era un reto, ¿se calman? Hayate: No Hanami: Nox2 Millefeui: ¿Y si les digo que ni siquiera podría gustarme Kanato-san, se calman? Digo... apenas lo conozco ._. Minami: Existe el amor a primera vista~ ¿Verdad, Atsushi~? Atsushi: KYC. No aplica >:'v Millefeui: -.- ~Millefeui ha abandonado la conversación~Categoría:Live Categoría:MillefeuiLive Categoría:TICK1 Categoría:CandySweetty